


Cold Feet

by DestielSnot



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Established Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, Foot Massage, Gay, Gay Romance, M/M, Massage, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, just fluff, literally this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Patrick's lil' feet are cold.





	Cold Feet

Pete sat back down on the comfy leather couch after he placed in a random DVD. He waited to press the play button on the remote. He didn't want to start the movie until Patrick was back with the buttered popcorn. Pete didn't have to wait much longer because soon after, the short blonde was back in the living room with a big red bowl in his hands.

  
Patrick placed the plastic bowl down on the wooden coffee table that sat just in front of their TV. The strawberry blonde male sat himself down on the couch, resting his small pale feet on Pete's lap.

Pete pressed the play button once Patrick was settled in, then placed the remote beside the popcorn-filled bowl. The tattooed man's hands lightly grazed Patrick's feet.

"Jeez your feet are cold." Pete utters to himself. Patrick lightly hums a reply.  
"Why are your feet so cold?" He asks the blonde who just shrugs. Pete begins to rub Patrick's feet gently to warm them up, taking note of the light pink nail polish on his toes. 'Cute.' Pete thinks to himself as he continues his foot massage.

  
Patrick sighs with content, grateful of his amazing boyfriend. Although Pete put up a hard front, he really was a kind soul. Patrick enjoyed these tender moments.

  
"I love you Petey." Patrick says, looking towards the older male, a smile playing on his pink plump lips.  
"I love you too baby." Pete replies, giving Patrick a similar smile in return.

Both males watched the rest of the movie, eating popcorn and relaxing in each others company.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I felt bad for making Pete a cheater in my last drabble and it made me sad. Anyways this is to make up for that lol.


End file.
